


Ruban

by Tooran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Il y avait un ruban sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Et un livre dans le salon. Et des vêtements dans l'armoire. Et il était temps de se débarrasser de ces souvenirs.





	Ruban

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement publié sur fanfiction.net le 11 août 2015.

Il y avait un ruban sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Arthur était en train de manger son repas à l'aspect peu appétissant (mais parfaitement mangeable, vraiment il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres faisaient tout un plat avec la nourriture qu'il préparait) lorsqu'il le remarqua.

Un tout petit bout de tissu d'un beau bleu-roi, oublié là.

Ça, ça ne pouvait appartenir qu'à cette  _stupid frog._

Bien sûr, l'autre  _frenchie_  ne pouvait pas se contenter de venir le harceler chez lui, il fallait encore qu'il laisse traîner ses affaires en repartant ! Si ça, ce n'était pas une invasion…

En pestant contre cet irritant français, Arthur se leva pour jeter l'objet à la poubelle. Bien fait pour Francis, il n'avait qu'à pas le laisser là.

* * *

Il y avait des vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre d'amis.

Sérieusement, Arthur ne savait même pas ce que les habits de Francis foutaient là puisque, à chaque fois que cet idiot venait passer la nuit –souvent sans son accord, évidemment- chez lui, il investissait  _sa_  chambre et  _son_  lit…

Bon, autant débarrasser tout ça, ça ferait de la place pour les prochaines visites de Matthew ou d'Alfred…

Arthur jeta tout. Une petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où le français était venu lui pourrir la vie dans sa propre maison.

* * *

Il y avait un roman sur l'accoudoir de l'un des fauteuils.

Encore un de ces machins français indigestes… Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?  _Notre dame de Paris_ …

Il n'aimait pas jeter les livres, mais celui-ci avait eu le malheur d'appartenir à la mauvaise personne.

* * *

Il y avait une brosse à cheveux et une brosse à dents sur le lavabo de la salle de bain.

Une nouvelle preuve des tentatives d'invasion de cet maudit français…

Les deux brosses allèrent rejoindre tout le reste dans la poubelle.

* * *

Il y avait un bouquet de roses dans un vase, sur la table de la salle à manger.

Une autre des lubies de cet abruti… Les fleurs n'allaient pas tarder à faner, de toute façon. Aux ordures.

* * *

Il y avait un cadre en bois, sur le manteau de la cheminée.

À l'intérieur, une photo de Francis.

Arthur ne la regarda même pas en attrapant le cadre, pour le jeter avec le reste. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette photo. Comme s'il pouvait avoir envie d'afficher la tête de l'autre crétin dans son salon !

* * *

Il y avait un jeune homme, venu rendre visite à son père de cœur.

«  _Daddy_  ?

- _Yes_  ?

-Où sont les affaires de… De papa ?

-Je les ai jetées. »

Silence.

« _Daddy_ , tu es sûr que ça va ?

- _Yes, I'm fine !_  »

Arthur mit toute sa conviction dans cette phrase, et Matthew n'insista pas.

* * *

Il y avait un anglais, qui se coucha avec un agréable sentiment de satisfaction.

Ça lui avait pris la journée, mais il avait enfin terminé.

Il avait traqué la moindre trace que le français aurait pu laisser lors de ses trop nombreuses visites. Il avait jeté chaque affaire, il s'était débarrassé de chaque souvenir.

Francis Bonnefoy était enfin sorti de sa vie. Pour toujours. Plus d'irruptions imprévues, plus de cuisine envahie, plus de de français trop collant… Et à présent, plus rien pour le lui rappeler.

Plus de souffrance.

C'était comme si Francis n'avait jamais existé.

Jamais.

 

* * *

Il y avait une poubelle renversée, et des ordures éparpillées partout.

Arthur était avachi sur le sol, au milieu des déchets, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il pleurait, serrant contre lui un cadre en bois. À l'intérieur, une photo de Francis.

Barrée par un ruban noir.

**Author's Note:**

> Vu qu'on m'a pas mal posé la question sur la première publication de ce texte, je précise qu'un ruban noir sur une photo est un signe deuil... Donc non c'est pas la joie u.u J'espère que ce texte vous a plu !


End file.
